Love Amidst the Air
by FeathersInWind
Summary: What happens when the affluent CEO of the largest investment banking firm in Japan cross paths with a flight attendant beauty? Sparks are bound to fly of course and love will begin to reign down heavy in the air. [KagxInu]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note** :I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the story, I wouldn't be writing this if I did. All belongs to the miracle worker Rumiko Takahashi.

Here is a quick breakdown of the age and occupation of the main characters in the story

 **Setting** : Mainly in modern day Tokyo, Japan with bits and pieces told in countries around the world.  
Inuyasha(27): CEO of one of the division of Takahashi Investment Corp  
Kagome(24): Shikon Airlines flight attendant  
Sango(24): Shikon Airlines flight attendant  
Miroku(27): Financial consultant of Takahashi Investment aka Inuyasha's right hand man

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

A pair of high heels rapidly clashed with the marble floors producing the sound of clip clopping like a herd of shetland ponies, the sound hurried along the platform of Tokyo International Airport, and paused for a brief moment at the boarding gate of terminal 21A before proceeding.

A sweet smile rose from the woman's pink lips to the employees standing by the gates as a form of polite gesture while they were in midst of preparing boarding lists for the first flight of the morning as she pushed through the doors that led her into a long hallway connected to Shikon Air #168.

The hour glass figure hurrying down the connecting hallway was dressed in form fitting attire that showed off her curves in all the right places. Without a doubt, the petite figure is a flight attendant as her uniform is of a dark navy blue color that consisted of a tight fitting blazer worn on top of a ruffled white blouse tucked in a pencil skirt reaching slightly above the knees as well as a square silk turquoise neck scarf looped fashionably around her neck.

After about 30 seconds of heels clip clopping through the corridor, she reached the entrance of the air craft and proceeded inside towards the front section of the plane where another figure was standing.

"Good morning Sango" said the 24 year old Kagome Higurashi to the other flight attendant who also happened to be her closest friend.  
"I almost thought you slept in" Sango teased dressed in the same uniform with her brown hair up in a bun.  
"I actually almost did" Kagome replied with a sigh before gathering her silky long midnight black hair into a high ponytail. Kagome then proceeded to check the time on her wrist watch - _6:15AM_

Talk about an early flight. Kagome considered herself to be an early riser, just not _that_ early.

"I am going to make us both a cup of coffee before we pass out" Sango replied after she yawned.  
"I am totally with you on that one. We have about an hour to prep our section" Thank goodness for that time, they have a lot to accomplish before boarding of the plane.

Kagome swept a glance down the rows of empty seats and made a mental list of things to be done. She wasn't worried, her and Sango coordinated well together like milk and cookies. "I'll start warming up the breakfast portion of the meal set" Kagome said while putting trays of mini tin package meal boxes into the oven as well as organizing silverware and glass plates/wine glasses hidden behind the air plane curtains before proceeding to put neatly folded blankets and earphones onto each seat. There are slightly more to be done than usual as she has been newly assigned to the first class section of the air craft.

* * *

" _This is the final boarding call for aircraft Shikon #168_ " a voice announced over the speaker phone.

"shit" Cursed a handsome male dressed in a well fitted double breasted black Armani business suit. He is the CEO of a branch of the largest investment banking firm within the country named Takahashi Investment corp and is not about to miss his plane. He cannot, could not, and will not when a meeting concerning a 1.2 million dollar deal is waiting for him overseas.

"you know Inuyasha, we wouldn't be in such a rush had you cancelled that party of yours last night" said the male accompanying him.  
"You're the one to talk Miroku, you were the one puking everywhere from drinking too much booze"

They had a hard enough time dragging themselves out of bed after a long night of partying at Inuyasha's luxurious condo, but an even more difficult time kicking the ladies out and getting them off the affluent CEO as they were throwing themselves onto him like plague. Commercial planes isn't even Inuyasha's cup of tea, although first class in the Shikon aircraft is the definition of top luxury, he would have been long gone on his private plane had his brother not borrowed it last minute.

The plane was about to close its boarding gates.

And although it has been a rough morning for both the CEO and his right hand man, let's just say that luck is on their side.

* * *

The first class section were almost filled with the exception of two seats near the back row and the boarding gate is closing in a matter of a few minutes after extending boarding time for a few important individuals who seemed to be fashionably late. Kagome mentally shook her head at whoever that is going to fill those last two seats while doing a head count of her section. Kudos to them for making the entire aircraft wait she thought sarcastically before heading behind the curtains to prepare for take off.

Inuyasha and Miroku stepped in the section of the first class and made themselves comfortable in their seats with sighs of relieve. It looked like they were going to get that 1.2 million dollar deal after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Really wish I owned Inuyasha, but sadly I don't.

Chapter 2

" _Ladies and gentleman, this is Kagome and I am your chief flight attendant. On behalf of captain Yamato and the entire crew, Welcome aboard Shikon Flight 168 , non stop service from Tokyo to New York City. Our flight time will be of 12 hours and 35 minutes. If you have any questions about our flight today, please don't hesitate to ask one of our flight attendants. Thank you and we hope you enjoy your trip"_ A soothing voice announced over the speaker phone.

The plane is flying steadily in the clear skies. After a few occurrences of minor turbulence, the captain switched off the seat belt sign.

Kagome stood up from her seat and took a glance outside the frame of the plane window at the clouds cruising by, the colors of orange and red shone through the cabin. The plane is flying at the horizon of the sunrise, casting shadows upon fluffy white clouds, it is undeniably a breathtaking view.

A large number of passengers in first class are soundly asleep. Who could blame them, _it is_ an early flight, while a few others are preoccupied on their tablets or reading a newspaper. Takahashi took over a part of his father's branch two years ago and has devoted his soul to the business with a few exceptional days in the month devoted to partying.

Inuyasha is busy typing away a contract deal pertaining to equity shares and stock distribution on his laptop as well as replying to the hundreds of emails that flooded his inbox. "I don't check my emails for a day and this is what I have to deal with" Sighed the handsome CEO rubbing his temples. Miroku glanced over and sighed as well, he's just going to pass on checking his email for today.

Inuyasha scrolled down the long list of emails, skimming through them, briefly holding his gaze at the three emails from Kikyo Amura, then proceeded to hit the delete button without bothering to read it. Why can't she just leave him alone, there is a reason why she's his ex. Sure, she is attractive and good in bed but her personality bores him to hell, not to mention she is insanely materialistic and clings to him like gum to shoes.

 _Dating her was just a bad idea._ Inuyasha thought in annoyance.

The CEO shifted his attention back to the contract documents, failing to notice the beauty standing a in the middle of the aisle a few seats up .

* * *

 _8:30AM_. Kagome's watch read. Time to take orders for beverages.

Kagome was responsible for the seats to the left aisle of plane while Sango was responsible for the seats to the right side. Some passenger ordered coffee, some ordered tea, a few ordered spirits. she then arrived beside the seat of the handsome devil.

"Good morning sir, what would you like to drink?"

Inuyasha's nose suddenly filled up with a soft floral scent that smelled like a mix of jasmine and gardenia. He glanced up to meet a pair of chocolate orbs with sweeping long eyelashes smiling his way. Inuyasha Takahashi doesn't get stunned like this very often, but she encompasses a kind of beauty that radiant hints of innocence and softness, a rare kind of beauty. He noticed her porcelain skin with rosy cheeks and pouty pink lips before grabbing the menu on the tray in front of him. She is beautiful, no doubt about that, but play boy Inuyasha Takahashi never shows his interest and admiration even if those thoughts are there. Appearance alone will never truly phase him.

Inuyasha skimmed the menu "Ill have a glass of Pinot Noir" before returning to his work on the laptop.

Kagome nodded. What is up with people who drinks early in the morning. Kagome shifts her attention to the male sitting before Inuyasha and asked him the same question. "Earl Grey tea would be sufficient, thanks" Miroku smiled.

* * *

"Kagome who were those two guys at the back?" a flight attendant with red hair popped into the preparation room where Sango and Kagome were in

"I don't know Ayame, not that I care either. Why?" Kagome curiously asked, glancing over at her red haired friend

"BECAUSE THEY ARE HOT?! Especially the guy on his laptop, I am seriously going to drop by more often now that he's there. I wish I worked in first class" Squealed Ayame

Kagome certainly didn't since she's had her fair share encounters of arrogant, self entitled and snobby passengers who thinks they are top shit because they have the money. But she can't deny that Ayame's right. He is devilishly attractive, his golden orbs are captivating and he has a body of a model. Appearance doesn't mean anything to Kagome though, for all she knows, he could be a major player. And from the looks of it, he definitely is.

Kagome heads out towards the two male figures at the back with a glass of wine and a cup of tea in her hands after giving the rest of the passengers their beverages. She sets Miroku's tea on the table in front of him then proceeded to give Inuyasha his glass of wine.

"Actually, I change my mind, I want a glass of orange juice instead" Inuyasha said casually.

Kagome stared at the wine glass in her hand, what a waste. Three hundred dollars wasted right there.

"Is that a problem?" Inuyasha asked. That shifted Kagome's attention from the object in her hand to the handsome male. "Not a problem sir, I'll -"

"It's inuyasha Takahashi. I don't feel at ease when people call me sir, it makes me sound.. old" Inuyasha cut her off, smirking slightly.

Inuyasha Takahashi? That name sounds awfully familiar, then it hit her. _He's the son of billionaire mogul InuTashio and the CEO of a branch of his investment firm._

"I will get your orange juice right away Mr. Takahashi" Kagome nodded before turning on her heels. Then she stopped, and turned back to Inuyasha "Are you sure you don't want this as well Mr Takahashi?" holding up the glass of wine.

"And have it along with orange juice? No thanks. " Inuyasha held her gaze " Why don't you drink it, it's on me" He smirked again.

 _Wait. Is he flirting with her?_ Kagome shook off that thought, she's not one of those girls who will succumb at his feet. Especially not a play boys.

"Thanks for the offer Mr. Takahashi but I don't drink. Not at this time of the day anyway" Kagome said dryly before walking away.

Most women would have been head over heels when offered a drink from him (not that it happens often since he has high standards) But why wasn't she?

Inuyasha held his gaze at the figure walking away. Well she is something else isn't she.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters ! They belong to the talented Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The Shikon air craft has now traveled more than half way of distance to its destination as it crosses the Pacific Ocean, night fell and darkness covered the view outside the plane.

With a slight turn of the body in the sleeping cabin of first class, the thin blanket fell quickly onto the floor without catching the attention of the soundly sleeping passenger.

Kagome noticed the blanket on the floor and proceeded to bring a new one from the storage compartment in one hand and a glass of her own water in the other. She quietly walked down the aisle, not wanting to wake up most of the passengers sleeping and placed her water on the table tray before gently covering the sleeping passenger with the blanket from shoulders down.

' _He looks tired.'_ She thought as she took a glanced at his handsome chiseled face before picking the original blanket from the ground.

* * *

A few hours passed and kagome hasn't been able to fall asleep, it is technically only 5 pm in Japan. Talk about jet lag. She got up and left her sleeping chamber designed specifically for flight attendants and went to the food preparation room.

The plane shook abruptly due to turbulence, waking Inuyasha up, he has always been sensitive to changes in air pressure. First thing that hit him by a slight surprise was the blanket. This isn't his blanket, he held the blanket to his nose, smelling the light perfume of vanilla and floral that radiated from it. It smelled good, it smelled like something. Or perhaps someone. A light cough erupted from his throat, putting his thoughts to a halt. Without a second thought, he grabbed the glass of water on the small table across form him and took a huge gulp before coming to an abrupt pause. _Wait._

He slowly withdrew the glass of water from his lips

' _This isn't my water. I never asked for water in the first place.'_

He was confused, even more confused when he saw a light pink lip stick stain on the rims of the glass, the part that also made contact with his lips. He stared at the stain for a brief second, a flash of the raven hair beauty appeared in his thoughts. A slight movement seen from his peripheral view prompted him to look up just to catch the sight of a feminine figure moving behind the curtain that separated first class and the preparation room.

* * *

Kagome poured herself a glass of water, mentally cursing the dry air within the plane that left her throat itchy and sour. _'Maybe I am catching a cold_ ' she sighed as the sound of moving curtain was heard behind her. ' _Probably Sango'._

"I thought you were sleeping Sang-" Kagome said softly turning to meet the gaze of molten gold, not brown and definitely not Sango.

Her eyes widened with surprise before her delicate features quickly turned into a slight frown. "You're not supposed to be in here Mr. Takahashi"

"And you're not supposed to try and seduce me using methods like this" Inuyasha replied with a smirk and held up the glass, tapping on the part of the glass with the lip stick stain before finishing the rest of the water in it.

 _Shit._ She froze, she had completely forgotten to take the water with her while she was going back to her chambers.

"I am sorry Mr. takahashi, it was a careless mistake on my part" Kagome tried to maintain her composure and professionalism, she wasn't going to let him get to her.

" Ah so you admit that you were trying to seduce me. Never thought you rolled that way with that innocent face of yours. You sure have an interesting way of conveying your message. Is this your way of telling me that you want to have some fun?" Inuyasha's smirk grew bigger.

Okay that's it. Now she's pissed.

"With all due respect Mr Takahashi, I have no interest in seducing you, you are not exactly my type" Kagome rolled her eyes "I also have absolutely no interest in having any sorts of _fun_ with you. I would appreciate it if you filter your dirty thoughts and remarks. Besides, nobody forced you to drink it, I am not sure why you are overthinking it. Making such a big fuss over something so trivial certainly does not suit your image" kagome faked a smile. If only she wasn't working, she would have put him in his place. Who does he think he is, expecting her to kiss the ground he walks on and acting all arrogant.

"Oh? Not your type? Then what exactly is your type?" he took a few steps towards her. He is every women's type as far as he is concerned and his sex track record has proven that.

"I believe that is none of your concern" Kagome replied dryly, crossing her arms. Putting her weight onto the counter behind her as if she is trying to put some distance between the two of them.

He chuckled, she amused him, in a refreshing way. "Well I can't say that you are wrong, but please, enlighten me. I might just award you with a pass to my bed" he huskily whispered ,his face is now a few inches away from hers.

She could no longer hold back. Her brown orbs burned with fire as it meets his gold.

"You are such an arrogant, egoistic, narcissistic jerk, I will never sleep with the likes of you. How dare you associate me with a bunch of whores who probably sleep with you for your money and status. I was only putting up with your disgusting remarks because I am doing my job. At this point, I don't even care anymore, you need to get the hell out" her eyes brimmed with anger as she hissed.

Her sudden anger took him by surprise. Nobody has ever insulted him like that.

"Keh, so what if I am. You are just mad that I caught you in your act" He crossed his arms as he took a few steps back, still keeping his composure. He knew she wasn't that kind of girl, he knew when he first saw her but somehow, he just wanted to get a rise out of her, to find a reason to start talking to her. Clearly that plan of his didn't work out so well.

Regardless of any situation, Inuyasha Takahashi never loses his cool and he certainly isn't going to lose it now. Although he did feel slightly offended, was she not attracted to him like how he is to her? Wait what, scratch that, he isn't attracted her. He mentally nodded in affirmation.

"Think whatever you want Takahshi, just..please leave and return to your seat. The mighty CEO isn't supposed to be in here" Kagome said sharply, voice dripping with sarcasm.

She was angry, he could tell. Maybe he took it too far, guilt slowly started to creep up but he brushed it away. ' _Why do I care. She's just a flight attendant.'_

He set the glass onto the counter in front of kagome and threw her a glance, a glance that she didn't notice since she refused to even look at him. A glance that almost looked apologetic. An apologetic glance is the most he would do, he is not going to let her win, especially when she is the one who insulted him. He didn't understand, most women would have loved his attention, but she didn't. Since when did his flirting tactics turn situations so sour?

"Keh, whatever" he muttered under his breath as he turned and walked back out towards his seat, however, the image of her and what she said never quite left his mind.

Maybe…just maybe.. and as much as he hated to admit it, he is _slightly (_ clearly an understatement) attracted to her. Not only to her alluring beauty but also her fiery persona.

* * *

After 12 hours of flying, the shikon airplane has landed in America .

The chauffeur bows with respect as he opens the passenger door of the white Rolls Royce gesturing towards Inuyasha and Miroku as they stepped into the automobile.

The vehicle shifted its gear out of the airport terminal heading towards Wall Street of New York where the business meeting is to take place.

Inuyasha glanced outside the car window and caught the sight of the raven hair flight attendant. She was talking to another flight attendant who also worked in first class of the plane. How did he notice her little friend? Because the flight attendant he was expecting to take his drink order during the last few hours of the plane ride wasn't who he secretly wanted to see. Rather, it was her co worker who go by the name of Sango (and who Miroku wouldn't stop hitting on). Inuyasha annoyingly crossed his arms at the thought of the woman who intrigued his attention switching section with her co worker. Not to mention the recall of her smiling almost too sweetly at the cobalt blue eyed male passenger who was obviously pampering her with flattery across the aisle from his brought out a displeased frown onto his handsome face.

Switching his attention away from those bothersome thoughts from the plane ride and back to the present where the feisty beauty was smiling and laughing happily as she talked to her friend outside the terminal , he found himself staring at her beautiful smile until the sight of her disappeared from the frame of the car window.

"Shit!" cursed Miroku, frantically flipping through his briefcase.

"what is it?" Inuyasha looked over calmly.

"I think I might have ..." gulped Miroku before continuing

"forgotten the second part of the contract on the plane"

* * *

Author's note: Happy 2016 ! Best wishes to everyone this coming year ! Thanks for the reviews my lovelies, keep them coming! xoxoxoxox


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they rightfully belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Chapter 4

Kagome and Sango walked along Fifth Avenue after unpacking at their hotel. They have just about three days before working on board the flight en route to Paris. In the midst of chatting among the two ladies, Kagome's phone started to ring.

' _It's Kaede_.' The manager who trained all flight attendants. ' _That's odd, I wonder why she's calling'_. As soon as Kagome picked up, a frantic voice spoke.

"Kagome ! I need you to do me a huge favour sweetie, this is absolutely urgent."

" Is everything okay Kaede?"

" Well yes and no, depending on how you look at it. Yes because you're about to do me and Shikon Air a huge favour and no if you don't do it in time"

"Do what exactly..?" Kagome is getting slightly nervous, considering how whatever that Kaede is requesting her to do involves her company and its reputation as well.

"I know it's not a part of your job but this is a special case , it involves one of our biggest sponsors who...uh, well, left an important file on the plane and I need you to deliver it to him"

"Who am I delivering it to?" Kagome was skeptical. Why not have someone else deliver it? Why her?

"It's Inuyasha Takahashi" Breath caught in Kagome's mouth. Is she serious? That arrogant jackass?

"But Kaede-"

"Kagome I am talking about a 3 million dollar in sponsorships a year from his company, we can't afford to screw this up, not to mention you did a good job serving him on the plane since _he_ is the one requesting you to personally deliver this file"

Silence ensued. He wants her to personally deliver it? Who does he take her as? Some delivery girl? What the heck ! He's totally ruining her mini vacation. This is the last thing she needed. Sango is now looking at Kagome with curiosity out of the corner of her eyes.

Kaede coughed on the other line " I might just give you a raise after"

Kagome groaned. " Okay. But I am only doing this for you" she knows Kaede have to deal with upper management so she is under pressure too, she didn't want to make this difficult for her. Not to mention, a raise on her paycheque sounds pretty nice.

"Thank you so much sweetie. Please deliver it by tonight before 9 PM at the Four Season hotel, it will be the penthouse on the 52nd floor. The file is in the management office at the airport"

 _'Of course he's staying at one of the most expensive hotels in New York, that penthouse at Four season averages around $30,000 a night.'_

"It's not a problem Kaede, I'll let you know once it's delivered" with that, Kagome ended the call.

"What happened?" asked Sango

"I have to deliver some file to Takahashi since he forgot it on the airplane" Kagome groaned

"You have to personally?"

"Apparently he requested" she rolled her eyes.

Sango snickered "I knew it ! I knew he had the hots for you, I saw it in his eyes every time he looked at you on the plane. Looks like you won the jackpot Kagome"

"What jackpot? He's not my type. He's arrogant, cocky and a total player " Kagome huffed.

"How can someone like him not be a player though, he's practically oozing of sexiness"

"Sango ! you're supposed to be on my side !" Kagome nudged her best friend

" I totally am, I am just keeping things in perspective for you! Can you imagine the number of women who would love to have his attention! "

"I don't want his attention, ugh, I was looking forward to having a nice relaxing night tonight too"

"That's true..I wish I could go with you, but I have to visit Kohaku at NYU tonight" Sango smiled apologetically

"No worries Sango, you haven't seen him in a year, go have a nice dinner with your brother and catch up. Give Kohaku my regards " Kagome smiled. She didn't want to drag Sango into this.

Kagome looked down at her watch - _6:35 PM_. Getting to the airport and retrieving the file will take about 45 minutes , it will take about another half an hour to taxi back with the assumption that traffic flow is decent. This will give her enough time to shower before heading to the Four Season hotel where Mr. narcissist is staying if everything goes according to plan.

She sighed. It's time to hustle.

* * *

Sorry for the late update ! School is such a pain, I am going to try to update faster once finals are finished. Have a great weekend lovelies. xoxo.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they rightfully belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Chapter 5

' _Shit!'_ Kagome thought as she looked outside the taxi window. She had gone back to her hotel room and took a quick shower after retrieving the file from the airport. She halted a cab after she freshened up with more than enough time to spare. Or so she thought.

The ride from her hotel to the Four Season takes about 15 minutes, unfortunately the traffic and weather is against her luck. Her supposedly 15 minute ride is now turning into a 40 minute ride, the constant roar of thunder and pouring rain outside the taxi window as well as heavy traffic jam that is barely moving has Kagome rubbing her temples with her middle finger in a circular motion.

' _oh what did I do to deserve this, talk about unneeded stress'_

* * *

While taking a sip of his red wine, Inuyasha's gaze scanned the beautiful night view of New York City outside the floor-to-ceiling window in his $50,000 a night penthouse. It used to be $30,000 per night, but every time he visited New York in the past 5 years or so, the prices have gone up substantially. Not that it's a problem for him though, he could buy the entire hotel if he wanted to. The price of staying in this luxurious chamber is just pocket change.

The view of the city calmed him, putting him at ease. This form of relaxation is what he needed after the missing of the 1.2 million dollar contract. After initial moments of frustration when Miroku broke the news, Inuyasha decided to resolve the issue by calling the director of Shikon Air since he knows him personally. He then acquired Kaede's phone number and requested to have the woman that's been on his mind to personally deliver it. It was selfish of him, but they ended on a bad note and for some reason, he wanted to fix it.

' _killing a bird with two stones'_ Inuyasha thought. Not only is he going to get his contract back but he is also going to see the beauty again.

A knock on the door pulled Inuyasha out of his reverie. He got up and headed towards the door. With a swift turn of the knob revealed the raven haired beauty he longed to see. She was wearing a mid-length beige trench coat and a sweater material v neck black dress that ended a few inches above her knees. The dress hugged her curves in all the right places. Her hair was slightly damp and tousled from the weather outside.

' _Damn, she's gorgeous.'_

* * *

Her hair looked like a tornado had went through it and her trench coat was slightly wet. She had decided to run to the hotel two thirds of the way since the taxi was barely moving , not to mention she was already late at that point. ' _The run wasn't too bad..it was refreshing. Mhm..refreshing. yeah right, who am I trying to kid'_. The swift opening of the door pulled Kagome out of her thought.

"Hello, Kagome". Her name rolled off his tongue like silk.

' _How did he know my name?'_ Kagome was unaware of the slight blush mixed with frown that have emerged on her face. He looked so good, he was wearing a burgundy dress shirt with a black v neck buttoned cardigan on top that showcased his defined muscles.

Inuyasha chuckled and spoke smoothly as if he had just read her thoughts. " I had the pleasure of speaking with Kaede. It would be quite rude of me to have you bring the file without even knowing your name. The file is extremely important and I needed someone reliable to do the task"

"Oh.." ' _Nice to know that he thinks I am reliable, not that I care.'_ she held his gaze for a few second before digging through her bag for the file.

"I believe this is yours, Mr. Takahashi" she held up the sealed envelope and offered to him.

" There's no need to be so formal Kagome, Inuyasha is fine" his voice sounded sincere. He took the file but his gaze never left hers.

Kagome averted her eyes from the intensity of his gaze and looked down at the marble tiles " I prefer to keep things formal Mr. Takahashi. If there's nothing else, have a goodnight" she said softly before turning to walk towards to the elevator.

"Wait" his strong hand on her wrist brought her to a halt.

She turned back around to see a sighing Inuyasha.

" Would you like to come in? "

Kagome blinked. ' _This is getting weird, why is he being so nice?'_

Sensing her confusion, he continued. " The least I can do is to show my gratitude, to thank you for delivering this." Gesturing towards the file in his hand

" I ordered room service just before your arrival. It's more than I can finish if you like to join me"

Noticing how his hand is still around her wrist, she lightly pulled away before responding.

"It's not a problem Mr. Takahashi. Thank you for the invitation but I am not hungry" That was a total lie. Her stomach have been growling ever since she retrieved the file. However, she didn't want to let her guard down around Inuyasha. As innocent as dinner with him sounds, it still leaves room for the possibility of leading things astray.

"I see. Have yourself a goodnight, Kagome" He said softly, wishing that she would look at him. Apparently the floor is more interesting to look at. ' _keh'_ He didn't want to be pushy nor is he the type to be desperate. He tried to shrug off the disappointment and not let it convey through his tone.

Kagome nodded before walking away towards the elevator. As soon as she heard his door close, she pulled out her phone and texted Kaede, informing her that the file have been safely delivered.

' _Thank goodness that's done'_ . She can finally go back to her room and relax, not until she grabs a bite to eat on the way first though.

* * *

Kagome stepped into a nearby bakery the moment she left the Four Season and ordered a ham sandwich along with a cup of hot tea. The café contained a cute ambiance, it is mostly lighted by strings of light bulbs hanging down from the ceiling , a small electric fireplace near where she sat by the windows soothed her. This atmosphere is perfect for a rainy day. She glanced outside the window, the rain is still pouring, not as heavy as before but still heavy enough to drench someone from head to toe within matter of minutes.

She took a bite into the warm sandwich. ' _Mm tastes like heaven'_

She took another bite.

"I thought you weren't hungry" the voice coming from behind her back teased, it sounded hot.

Sexy.

And..

…strangely familiar.

So very familiar like the sexy billionaire she saw a few minutes ago.

She almost choked.


End file.
